


Hyungie's

by yeonbiniez



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dominant Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, No Angst, Soft Choi Soobin, Submissive Choi Soobin, Teasing, Thighs, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez
Summary: A simple movie night lead to something steamy.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Hyungie's

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on my twitter acc for mutuals @yeonbiniez

Soobin leaned his head back on Yeonjun's shoulder,trying to focus on the movie they're supposed to be watching.It's rare for the dorm to be empty,leaving the two oldest to themselves.The others decided to spend their day off at their respective homes with their families.Deciding to just spend the day lazing around the dorm,brought them to where they are now,watching Frozen 2.However there seems to be a slight problem though.Soobin had to use all his will power not to squirm(at least not too much).

Yeonjun had been breathing into his ear and neck for quite sometime now,making goosebumps rise on the taller's skin.It doesn't stop even until the movie is over,leaving the older making his remarks about the disney movie,still in his spot.His hands resting on Soobin's waist and thighs,casually running his palms up Soobin's side and hips.It's normal for the eldest to be touchy with him,had stated a lot of times how he absolutely loves to touch and feel Soobin's soft skin and flesh.But not at this proximity,not when they're the only ones left at the dorms.

Hot breath caressing the taller's sensitive neck and skin,hands dangerously slow,tracing his figure.Soobin can't stop himself from flinching the moment Yeonjun slipped a hand under his shirt,cold hands on his warm skin.Too caught up on controlling his breathing,he doesn't notice how the elder had long stopped talking.Soobin went rigid when he felt lips ghost around the shell of his ear,the elder's tounge tracing his lobe.He moaned,hands coming up to cover his mouth,scrambling to part himself from the elder.His effort are useless when Yeonjun had locked him in place with his strong thighs,hands gripping his waist tight.

Yeonjun can be so strong when he wants to despite his smaller frame.A hand slipped further up his shirt,palming at his tensed abs.Soobin's breathing became ragged,struggling not to squirm.Only resulting him to arch his back when the elder's fingers brushed near his hardened nubs,moans spilling from his lips,high and pleading.Yeonjun started leaving wet open mouthed kisses down the taller's throat,occasianally tracing with his tounge.Red marks that would soon turn purplish bloomed on the pale canvas as he kept sucking and nipping at the soft skin.

He probably should be aware that his ministrations would cause problems to them later on but he can't bring himself to care,not when Soobin is moaning his name and whining for more.The taller cried out when Yeonjun purposely flicked his nipple,arching his back much more,now starting to slide down the elder's torso from how much he's been squirming.Yeonjun pulled him up by the thighs before returning his hand to the sensitive nubs.The elder just continued to nip and bite at the tallers's throat,now littered with hues of red and purple.The hand that has been holding on to Soobin's waist slipped under his shirt,tweaking the other hardened nub.

Soobin threw his head back,chest heaving and squirming from all the attention on his hardened and now puffy nipples.He can picture them now red and flushed from how much they've been abused from the elder's ministrations.Yeonjun just kept squeezing,flicking,rolling the sensitive nubs.Humming in satisfaction at the loud moans and whimpers that had been spilling nonstop from the taller's pouty lips.A trail of saliva started to run down from the corner of Soobin's parted lips.His breathing stuttered and ragged,chest heaving.

He fell pliant under his hyung's touch,can only hold on to his wrists lightly.Nothing he can do to stop the pleasurable touch except whine and moan out the elder's name over and over again.His shirt is now bunched up,exposing his chest to the cold air.He can only stare at the hands working on his nipples,drool trailing down the corner of his lips as his hips stuttered.He watched as his sensitive nubs are played with,puffy and red.

"You like getting played with hyung like this?Letting hyung toy with your body?",

Yeonjun whispered into his ear,noticing how the taller's body basically trembled at his deep voice.The voice that he rarely uses except when he's being strict.Soobin can only whine as his eyes are still trained at the other's hand,flicking his nipples and chest all over again.Yeonjun licked his lobe,nipping at the soft flesh before whispering,lips purposefully brushing his ear.Soobin threw his head back at the double stimulation.Body trembling as he's being pleasured from both the hands toying with his chest and the lips on his sensitive ear.

"What if the maknaes saw their leader letting his hyung play with his body,all soft and pliant?Just letting his hyung do whatever he wants to him.Hmm?What would the maknaes think looking at their leader being so weak under his hyung's touch?So dirty,Soobinnie....",

Soobin can only cry out as the elder's hands are ruthless,still not not done groping his chest,now rubbing on his puffy nipples.His hands fell to his side as he went completely pliant,trembling from the continuous pleasure.He drooled onto his shirt,bunched up over his chest as tears started to prickle at his eyes.His whole body is hot and sweaty,lips parted as he can't stop whimpering and moaning his hyung's name.His thighs shook from the intense pleasure as his chest still stuttered and heaved.Fuck he's gonna pass out from all the intense stimulatins.

"Would you let other people toy with you like this,Soobinnie?Hmm?Just let anyone touch you like this?",

Yeonjun sucked at the spot under his ear,making the younger cry out.

"N-No...nghh...o-only hyungie.....",

Soobin struggled to answer as the elder continued to leave more marks on his skin.He can only tilt his head to the side to give the older more space to work on,revealing more of the soft and milky skin.He can imagine his neck covered with dark hickeys,his hyung's art on his body.

"Hmm?Only hyung?",

Yeonjun teased as he ran his nails and fingers lightly on the other's tensed abs,making Soobin arch in oversensitivity.Louder moans and whines of 'yeonjun' and 'hyungie' spilling from his pretty lips,tears now starting to run down his flushed cheeks as his eyes closed shut.Too much pleasure and simulation at a time for his sensitive body.He's basically writhing and squirming in Yeonjun's strong hold.Body wanting to get away from all the intense pleasure but at the same time wanting more.

Wants his hyung to touch him more,touch him where nobody except himself had ever touched.He wants to touch his hyung too,wants run his hands on his hyung's bare skin and strong muscles,wants to pleasure his hyung and satisfy him as much as his hyung had and still doing to him.He turned to look at his hyung,tears of pleasure still running down his cheeks,silently asking for a kiss.Yeonjun didn't hesitate to smash their lips together in a bruising kiss,plunging his tounge into the other's hot and wet cavern.They moaned as their tounges rub against each other,more saliva drooling from the corner of Soobin's mouth.

Yeonjun pulled on his bottom lips,a sign for the younger to leave his mouth open.Soobin immediately obliged,parting his puffy lips for his dear hyung.Yeonjun took Soobin's tounge into his mouth and sucked,slurping noises filling the room as the younger only continued to moan louder.The taller's hands squeezed at his thighs,finally having mercy on Soobin's chest.He squeezed at the soft thighs still covered by lose fabric.Grip strong despite them groping at the younger's chest earlier.

As his hands are no longer under the taller's shirt,the fabric slowly started to come down,only to brush against Soobin's oversensitive nubs.Making the taller cry out just from a light brush on his chest,pulling away from the kiss.He moaned and stuttered as every time his chest heaved,his nubs would rub against the fabric of his loose shirt making him throw his head back onto Yeonjun's shoulder.Tears run down his cheeks as saliva kept drooling from the corner of his parted lips.Everything is a mess as he still can't stop moaning,nipples rubbing at his shirt at every breath he took,tears and saliva making everything wet,a layer of sweat coating him like second skin.

And Yeonjun?He's in awe as he stared at the younger getting pleasured just by his shirt rubbing on his puffy nipples.Soobin is so pliant on his lap that he can't help but watch as the younger is drowned in his own pleasure,struggling to get words out of his mouth.He's a beautiful mess in the elder's eyes.The leader who's neat and clean most of the time now drooling and crying out of pleasure in his arms,his skin hot against Yeonjun's as he continued to whine and whimper. His hands are useless on his sides as he can only lean on his hyung's shoulder,too sensitive to do anything.Yeonjun ran his eyes over Soobin's whole figure,only then noticing the tent in the younger's pants.

"H-Hyungie.....w-want shirt....off.......nghh......please......",

Soobin pleaded,snapping the older out of his daze.It seems that the pleasure is too much for the younger to handle,shirt rubbing lightly on his hardened buds but not enough to satisfy him.The stimulation leaving him on edge as it teasingly rubs on his chest.Yeonjun pulled his shirt off,throwing it on the floor beside them.Soobin finally let out a relieved breath,chest finally free from the torture of being rubbed continuously on the loose fabric.However,his relieved state doesn't last long as he felt light pressure on the front of his shorts,directly on his cock,making him cry out.Head thrown back onto Yeonjun's shoulder as he moaned.Yeonjun palmed him through his pants as the Soobin can only moan and whine.

"H-Hyungie....ngh.....i-....nghhh....",

Soobin can't sort his words,the pressure on his cock seemingly extreme from all the foreplay from before.

"Shhhh...it's okay baby.....Let hyung take care of you......My sweet boy",

Yeonjun whispered sweet words into his ear as he kept palming him,telling the younger how beautiful he is,how he's the prettiest boy he had ever laid eyes on.Soobin can only moan and whine out his hyung's name as he can feel the familiar feeling in his tummy.It took a soft whisper of 'good boy' for him to cum,spilling into his shorts as his body trembled and shook.The elder just held him as he rode out his high,leaving soft pecks as he praised the boy.Hands soothingly rubbing at his sides,shushing the whimpers still spilling from Soobin's lips.The tiredness of all the foreplay and his orgasm started to weight down on the dimpled leader,making his eyes heavy as he caught his breath.

He's already too tired and hazy to move on his own,opting to lean his head on Yeonjun's chest as the elder ran a hand through his messy hair.In his haze he can feel the older shifting until he's leaning on the couch instead of his shoulder.Soobin whined at the loss of contact,wanting to be held by his hyung,especially in his exhausted post orgasm state.

"Shhh it's okay hyung's got you.Just rest,hyung will take care of everything",

Soobin felt as he's being lifted up into strong arms,Yeonjun shushing him when he whined.In his haze,he can feel the older stripping him out of his clothes and bathed him.Careful not to apply pressure on his sensitive nipples as he loathed soap all over his body.After he's rinsed,the older dried him up and wrapped him in a fluffy towel.Again,the elder carried him out of the bathroom.However,instead of his shared room with Beomgyu,Yeonjun carried him into his own room,carefully placing him onto the soft bed.Soobin watched with tired eyes as Yeonjun pulled out a pair of his own clothes for the younger to wear.

He helped Soobin into his clothes,excusing himself to clean up the living room for a while.Soobin lied down on the bed,snuggling into the elder's hoodie that distinctly smells of Yeonjun's slightly flowery natural scent.In other words,a smell that Soobin had long since associated with comfort.Not long after,Yeonjun returned to his room finding a sleepy Soobin all snuggled up on his bed.He smiled fondly as he sat on the bed beside the young leader that he had come to adore for years now,all cute and cuddly in his grey hoodie.Deep down he's worried about their bond after what had just happened earlier,but he chose to push those thoughts aside for now as he combed his fingers through Soobin's soft locks.

No matter what happens,he'd still adore the younger boy.Soobin opened his eyes as he felt fingers carding through his hair.He pulled lazily on Yeonjun's arm while whining,wanting his hyung to lay beside him and cuddle.Yeonjun laughed slightly as he watched the younger pout,cheeks puffed out.He still obliged though,laying beside him and pulling the comforter over both their bodies.Soobin immediately snuggled up into his neck,hands resting on his hyung's muscular chest.He breathed in his hyung's natural scent and burrowed himself further into his neck.The elder just laughed as the younger turned into an oversized kitten wanting to snuggle impossibly closer to his owner.

Yeonjun rested a hand on the younger's lower back,rubbing the slight skin there comfortingly.He shushed the younger as he continued to rub his back.Soon,Soobin calmed down and melted under his hyung's touch,dozing off in the older's arms.Yeonjun placed a light kiss on his hair as he himself succumbed to sleep.They'll be fine tomorrow as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter acc @yeonbiniez


End file.
